


falling for you (literally)

by hwangje (sehyxn)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, and dumb shenanigans bc onghwang, happy birthday andie i love you!!, this is really just an overload of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehyxn/pseuds/hwangje
Summary: “No, Seongwoo, donot,” Minhyun warns, eyeing the ramp warily.Seongwoo pouts. “What could possibly go wrong?”“Everything,” Minhyun deadpans, crossing his arms.(or: in which Seongwoo falls for Minhyun (literally), Minhyun patches him up, and shenanigans ensue.)





	falling for you (literally)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cursive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursive/gifts).



> happy birthday andie!! i can't believe i actually wrote fluff but hERE YOU GO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!

  

 

"No, Seongwoo, do not,” Minhyun warns, eyeing the ramp warily.

Seongwoo pouts. “What could possibly go wrong?”

“Everything,” Minhyun deadpans, crossing his arms.

“Oh, come on, don’t be such a spoilsport! I’ve been practicing this trick for ages,” Seongwoo whines, tugging petulantly on Minhyun’s sleeve. Then he looks up at him with those puppy eyes of his, batting his eyelashes shamelessly, and Minhyun’s a goner, never mind the fact that _ages_ literally means less than an hour.

“Fine, but I’m not patching you up if you fall.”

Grinning, Seongwoo hops back onto his skateboard.

“I won’t!”

  
  
  


Of course, he falls.

Minhyun rushes over to where Seongwoo is sprawled in a heap, crouching down and scanning him for any sign of injury. Luckily, Seongwoo’s wearing pants, so no scrapes. Small blessings, really.

“Does it hurt anywhere?” Minhyun asks, brushing the dirt off Seongwoo’s knees. Seongwoo shakes his head, so Minhyun stands up to pick Seongwoo’s skateboard up from where it had fallen a few metres away.

“Here,” Minhyun says, holding out the skateboard. Seongwoo blinks at it, then realises Minhyun isn’t making a move to help him up (so much for being a kind and caring boyfriend, hmph). Glancing over at Minhyun with a glint in his eye, he slowly pushes himself up, then deliberately falls back to the ground with a cry of pain.

Minhyun’s eyes immediately widen in concern, and he drops the skateboard in his rush to steady Seongwoo. The skateboard clatters to the ground, and Seongwoo’s heart twinges a little, but he supposes sacrifices have to be made.

“I thought you said it doesn’t hurt anywhere?” Minhyun chides, though his tone sounds more worried than reproachful.

Seongwoo reaches down, gingerly prodding his exposed ankle, just barely visible under the hem of his pants. “It hurts when I put weight on it,” he says mournfully, shoulders slumping and lower lip jutting out slightly, “I think I may have sprained it.”

Minhyun sighs, easing Seongwoo’s pant leg a little higher to inspect his ankle. “It doesn’t look like it’s swollen, so hopefully it’s not too bad,” Minhyun mutters, then reaches out to grab the skateboard and pass it to Seongwoo before he moves to crouch in front of him, back facing his boyfriend.

Seongwoo blinks, skateboard in hand, staring confusedly at Minhyun’s back (it is a very nice, broad back, though; Seongwoo wouldn’t mind staring at it for a while more), until Minhyun turns around, amused by the lack of response.

“C’mon, stop staring at my back and get on,” Minhyun says. Seongwoo doesn’t have to be told twice; he grins, then eagerly wraps his arms around Minhyun, chin resting snugly on his shoulder.

“What would I do without you, my heroic saviour, my prince charming, my knight in shining armour,” Seongwoo coos.

“Stop that before I drop you on your ass,” Minhyun deadpans, momentarily loosening his grip on Seongwoo’s thighs just for good measure. Seongwoo whines, and clings onto Minhyun a little tighter (if Minhyun notices, he definitely isn’t complaining).

  
  
  


They’re watching a movie -- or rather, the TV’s playing a movie and Seongwoo’s watching his boyfriend. Minhyun’s attention is focused on Seongwoo’s leg, brows furrowed in concentration as he rubs ointment into his ankle. Seongwoo thinks he looks beautiful like this, when he’s working hard on something, and he almost feels bad for tricking him. Almost, because Minhyun’s fingers feel like magic even on an uninjured ankle, and Seongwoo wants to (shamelessly) bask in the attention for a little longer.

Before long, Minhyun’s fingers stop their ministrations, pulling away to wrap a compression bandage around Seongwoo’s ankle, and Seongwoo pouts at the sudden loss of warm, soothing contact. Maybe he'll wheedle Minhyun into giving him a shoulder massage later.

“Alright, I’m done,” Minhyun says, pinning the bandage in place. “Wait here, I’ll go keep the first aid kit and make some popcorn, and then we can watch movies so you don’t have to move your leg too much, okay?”

Seongwoo blows a sloppy air kiss to Minhyun in response, just to watch him make a face (Seongwoo finds his reactions ridiculously cute, even if Minhyun cringes over being so much as associated with that word).

“How sweet do you want me to make the popcorn?” Minhyun calls from the kitchen.

Seongwoo grins, purposely raising his voice an octave higher. “As sweet as you are to me, darling?”

“Okay, no sugar then.”

“ _Miiiiiiiiiiin!_ ”

  
  
  


The first kernels of corn have only just begun popping when Minhyun hears a high-pitched shriek from the living room. Bracing himself for what he’s about to find (because really, there is no T in Ong Seongwoo, but every letter stands for Trouble anyway), Minhyun rushes into the living room, only to find Seongwoo standing on the couch, weight evenly distributed on both legs.

“Seongwoo,” Minhyun says, slowly, and Seongwoo freezes, warily turning around to look his very unamused boyfriend in the eye.

“There was a cockroach,” Seongwoo offers, lamely, and Minhyun would very much like to throw something at his boyfriend right now. Preferably a couch cushion, which is just two tantalising steps away.

It must show on his face, or maybe Seongwoo just knows him too well (pros and cons of being best friends before boyfriends, Minhyun supposes), because Seongwoo’s jumping off the couch and running to the opposite side of the room, sheepish grin on his face, leaving an exasperated Minhyun in his wake.

_“Ong Seongwoo, get back here!"_

  
  
  


They end up circling around the coffee table, Seongwoo trying to stay out of arm’s reach of a very indignant Minhyun, who’s currently holding a couch cushion in his hand like a baseball bat (Minhyun is terrible at sports, really, but Seongwoo’s been on the receiving end of too many cushion smacks to underestimate Minhyun’s prowess at wielding cushions).

Minhyun’s about to lunge forward and whack him with the cushion when Seongwoo, being the overgrown puppy that he is, suddenly decides to tackle him onto the couch, pinning him there with his body weight. The cushion falls out of Minhyun’s grip, which loosened in his surprise, and Seongwoo tosses it across the room with a triumphant grin (there’s a faint crash, which Minhyun hopes isn’t his precious robot vacuum, or else Seongwoo is in Big Trouble). Left without a weapon, Minhyun finds himself stuck under the giant lump that is Ong Seongwoo snuggling up to him, and he huffs, batting ineffectively at Seongwoo’s shoulder.

“Get off me, you giant oaf,” Minhyun grumbles, though his eyes are shining with mirth. Seongwoo just wriggles on top of Minhyun until he’s settled in more comfortably, burrowing his face into Minhyun’s neck with a little noise of contentment.

“Not until you forgive me,” Seongwoo sing-songs into Minhyun’s hoodie.

Minhyun groans. “And what if I don’t?”

“Then,” Seongwoo says, mischievous grin spreading across his face as he straddles Minhyun, pulling back to look at him, “I’ll just have to do _this_ until you do.”

Barely a second later, Seongwoo is digging his fingers into Minhyun’s sides, running them up and down his torso. Minhyun tries to swat at Seongwoo’s hands, but he’s squirming and flailing too much to make it effective, laughter escaping in peals of breathy gasps and _ohmygod, Seongwoo, stop._

It’s only when Minhyun’s out of breath and panting that Seongwoo finally stops, leaning over Minhyun smugly. “Ready to forgive me now?”

Minhyun scowls. “Fine, fine. But you’re insufferable.”

"You love me anyway,” Seongwoo says proudly, beaming at Minhyun.

At those words and the dumb grin on Seongwoo’s face, Minhyun can’t help but laugh, scowl slipping off his face entirely. Smiling fondly, he leans up to bump their noses together, then presses a light kiss to Seongwoo’s lips.

“Yeah, I do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was churned out in a couple hours im sorry you had to sit through 1.2k words of onghwang being dumbasses i hope it was at least!! mildly enjoyable!! hopefully this makes up for the emotional wringer that was flower boy au
> 
> love u andie
> 
> (y'all can come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/berryhyuns) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.com/berryhyuns))


End file.
